dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Carter (Prime Earth)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Time Masters; formerly Justice League International | Relatives = Jonar Jon Carter (father) Ellen Carter (mother) Michelle Carter (sister) Rip Hunter (son) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 215 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Time Traveler, Adventurer; former Athlete, Businessman | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Gotham City (25th Century) | Creators = Dan Jurgens | First = Justice League International Vol 3 #1 | Quotation = Booster Gold. The greatest hero you've never heard of! | Speaker = Booster Gold | QuoteSource = Heroes in Crisis Vol 1 3 | Overview = Booster Gold, real name Michael Carter, is a high-profile commercial super-hero from the 25th Century. | HistoryText = Origins Michael was a star college football player, who gambled on his own games to pay for his mother's medical bills. He intended to stop after his mother's bills had been payed but his dad forced him to continue this scam. He was eventually caught and banned from football. He then took a job as a night janitor, before robbing the museum he worked at and fled to the 21st century to become a celebrity superhero. The Signal Masters Andre Briggs selects Booster Gold to lead his new U.N.-sponsored Justice League International. He immediately clashes over leadership with teammate Guy Gardner. Their first mission is a race of giant robots called the Signal Men wreaking havoc across the planet. Booster's leadership is called in to question when they retreat, but August General in Iron supports him. They investigate the threat underground in teams, and Booster works with Batman. The entire team is captured by the alien responsible, a world-destroyer named Peraxxus. They finally learn to work together as a team, and Booster leads them to distract Peraxxus in a brawl while Rocket Red reprograms his equipment. Peraxxus flees and they crash his spacecraft into Earth, declaring themselves victorious from the rubble. This success gets them public approval, and Booster delivers a passionate speech to the U.N. delegates. Briggs finally announces the JLI at a public debut ceremony. Breakdown Their public debut is attacked by a group of terrorists called the Burners led by anarchist super-villain Breakdown. Andre Briggs, Emerson Esposito and Rocket Red are killed in the explosion. At the hospital he fights Lightweaver, and Batwing rescues him. OMAC attacks the team, and they subdue then recruit him. In Paris they help Jason Rusch take down a group of rogue Firestorms. They track down the Burners, but the League is defeated and Intersek manipulates Booster into taking down his teammates. Breakdown stages a public execution, but OMAC breaks them out and Booster helps August General take him down. He finally kisses Godiva to culminate their flirtation. At Rocket Red's funeral, they decide to continue the team without government funding in honor of his sacrifice. Booster leads the team to regain U.N. approval, but they're disbanded when Brother Eye takes control of OMAC and destroys them. Using Skeets to infect his programming, he purges OMAC after the entire team is devastated. He's visited by a version of himself from the future who works with Rip Hunter as a member of A.R.G.U.S.. This future self warns him that Superman and Wonder Woman must be stopped, then both of them fade away into nothing. Convergence Booster Gold, by complete chance, encounters Rip Hunter and helps him rescue his New Earth self and his sister's New Earth self from Deimos. He, Hunter and Goldstar then go to 31st century Metropolis and encounter the Pre-Zero Hour Legion of Super-Heroes. Booster Shot When Superman seeks answers on the survival of his and attempts to travel to the past while using the Cosmic Treadmill, Booster and Skeets arrive to late to prevent him. They follow after him using the Time Sphere and takes Superman out of the past to prevent history from being altered. However soon finds himself in prison in the future sharing the same cell as his father who revealed Booster threw the football game for him. Superman would later break Booster out of prison and explained that he should spend more time with his mother. After another attempt to travel the timestream Booster and Superman where captured by Zod after the Time Sphere broke. Zod who assisted by the Eradicator prepare to torture the two, Skeets gets destroyed leaving Booster devastated however Skeets downloads itself into an Eradicator who frees him and Superman. The three manage to escape back into the timestream as time gets restored around them. Booster manages to warn Superman that Lois and his son Jonathan are killed in the Middle East when the attempted to save Louis's father General Samuel Lane. They soon arrive to the time period and prevent their deaths, they later meet with Flash at the Watchtower where berated Superman for stealing the treadmill and for attempting to alter the past. However Booster revealed that he convinced Superman not to. The Gift Heroes in Crisis Due to his trauma from the events of The Gift, Batman recommends him to Sanctuary to deal with his problems. Unfortunately, a massacre happens that kills most of the residents and he might actually be the killer. He is attacked by Harley Quinn, and narrowly survives. He is saved by Skeets. He later informs Flash about the massacre and is punched when he implies he killed Wally. He is interrogated by Wonder Woman about what he saw at Sanctuary. He is later freed by Blue Beetle. Doomsday Clock | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring ** * Power Suit ** ** ** ** Gauntlets *** ** Visor *** **** *** ** | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Booster Gold was created by Dan Jurgens, first appearing in . However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Jurgens and Aaron Lopresti's New 52 Justice League International series. * In Blue Beetle comments that Booster Gold is a time traveler from a period after the 31st century. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Booster Gold | Links = }} Category:Booster Gold Category:Justice League International members Category:Canadians Category:Time Displaced